vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Raphael Rossatto
Raphael Marques Rossatto (Rio de Janeiro, 20 de julho de 1987) é um ator, cantor e dublador brasileiro. Ficou conhecido por emprestar a voz para Flynn Rider (José Bezerra) nas canções do Filme Enrolados da Disney. Fez também alguns outros papéis conhecidos na Disney, como Kristoff em Frozen, O Cavaleiro Solitário, Gary em No Ritmo, e agora, desde o curta Enrolados Para Sempre empresta a sua voz a José Bezerra, mas dessa vez também nos diálogos. Raphael também empresta sua voz ao ator Daniel Arenas, na maioria de suas telenovelas, e Chris Pratt, na maioria de seus filmes. Carreira Nascido no Rio de Janeiro, Raphael começou cedo sua trajetória no teatro. Com sete anos, fez o espetáculo “Confissões Infantis”, com direção de Paloma Riani e Cristina Bittencourt, fez também “Tudo por um Pop Star”, baseado no livro de Thalita Rebouças, produzido pela Aventura Entretenimento e dirigido por Pedro Vasconcelos, integrou o elenco do bem sucedido “60 Doc. Musical”, produzido pela Brain Mais e dirigido por Frederico Reder, alémde ser Jesus no musical “Godspell”, produzido pelo Ceftem e dirigido por João Fonseca. "A vontade de ser ator começou ainda no circo. Desde pequeno eu era palhaço, atuava nas esquetes e comédias do circo, fui me tornando ator sem mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo. E depois fui só me aperfeiçoando e expandindo meus horizontes a todas as vertentes que essa profissão nos proporciona. Disse Raphael" Como dublador, Raphael se formou em 2010 em um curso de dublagem que tinha como professores os dubladores Cláudio Galvan e Mabel Cezar, Raphael Rossatto ganhou destaque por emprestar a voz para Flynn Rider (José Bezerra) nas canções do Filme “Enrolados” da Disney. Ele também fez a voz de Kristoff em “Frozen”, de Peter Quill, o Senhor das Estrelas (Chris Pratt) nos filmes Guardiões da Galáxia, Cisco Ramón em “The Flash”. Biografia Raphael Rossatto nasceu em 20/06/1987, no Rio de Janeiro. Raphael Rossatto virou ator em 2001, ele tinha 14 anos. Raphael entrou na dublagem em 2003, na Double Sound e Herbert Richers, com apenas dublagem cantada, com 16 anos. Em 2005, Raphael passou a dublar diálogos, além de cantar, entrando para a Delart e Wan Macher, aos 18 anos. No ano de 2007, Raphael entrou na Cinevideo e Audiocorp, ele tinha 20 anos. Por volta de 2009, Raphael entrou para a Áudio News e Som de Vera Cruz, com 22 anos. Em 2011, Raphael entrou na Dublamix e Visom Digital, aos 24 anos. No ano de 2013, Raphael entrou para a MG Estúdios e Alcatéia Gramphone. Por volta de 2015, Raphael mudou-se para São Paulo, entrando na Dublavideo, Unidub e TV Group Digital. Em 2017, Raphael entrou para a Vox Mundi, Wood Video e Tempo Filmes. Raphael é filho do também dublador Ricardo Rossatto, e dubla até os dias atuais. Principais Trabalhos Dublagens *Kristoff em Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante , Frozen: Febre Congelante, Olaf: Em Uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen e Frozen 2 *Flynn Ryder/José Bezerra em Enrolados (canções), Enrolados Outra Vez: O Especial, Enrolados Outra Vez - A Série e Enrolados Para Sempre *Mário Conchinhas/Patralhão Cabrera em DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras *Armie Hammer em O Cavaleiro Solitário, Espelho, Espelho Meu e O Nascimento de uma Nação *Donnie Wilson (O'Shea Jackson Jr.) em Den of Thieves *Capitão Mitch Nelson (Chris Hemsworth) em 12 Strong *Lucca Changretta (Adrien Brody) em Peaky Blinders 4ª temporada *Gary (Brandon Johnson) em No Ritmo *Chris Pratt no Universo Cinematográfico Marvel, Passageiros, Jurassic World Jurassic World: Reino Ameaçado e Sete homens e um destino *Augustus Waters (Ansel Elgort) A culpa é das estrelas *Sam Claflin em Piratas do Caribe 4, Como eu era antes de você, Simplesmente Acontece e Jogos Vorazes *Adam (Jamie Blackley) em Se eu ficar *Jake Lacy em Miss Sloane, O Natal dos Coopers, Better with You e Rampage: Destruição Total *Capitão Speke (James Badge Dale ) em Guerra Mundial Z *Aethewulf (Moe Dunford) em Vikings *Shiro em Voltron Defensor Lendário *Ezra Fitz em Pretty Little Liars *Cisco Ramón (Carlos Valdes) em The Flash *Ansel Elgort em Carrie - A Estranha e Cidades de Papel *Romeu em A Lady e o Lobo *Peanutbutter em Bojack Horseman *Ty Rux Dinotrux *James (Dan Jeannotte) em Reign *Eret Como Treinar o Seu Dragão 2 '' ]]'' *Amadeu em Um Time Show de Bola *Pokedex em Pokémon *Lance em Pokémon Generations *Hamilton em Carros 3 *Spyro o Dragão em Skylanders Academy *Guy em Os Croods *Hendrickson em Os Sete Pecados Capitais *Ethan Wate em Dezesseis Luas *Adam Rodriguez em Magic Mike *Carlos Rojo (Alfonso Herrera) A Ditadura Perfeita *Daniel Arenas em Coração indomável, A Gata e Teresa *Skip Vronsky em Morgan *Derrick Hill em Enlisted *Scott (David Giuntoli) 13 horas: Os soldados secretos de Benghazi *Vincent Swan em White Gold *Marcelo Escalante Fuentes em A cor da paixão *Jolly the Pimp (Ethan Hawke) Valerian e a cidade dos mil Planetas *Henry Winchester em Supernatural *Gus Na sala da Julie *Cal Zapata em Battleship - Batalha dos Mares *Anders em Xoxo *Trystane Martell em Game Of Thrones *Tom Brady em Ted 2 *Trevor em The Vampire diaries *Hafifu em A Guarda do Leão EP Os Gorilas Perdidos 1ª Temporada *Lance em Pokémon Gerações *Número 2 em Piratas Pirados *Eric LeMarque (Josh Hartnett) em O Poder e o Impossível *M. Bouc em Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente *Bruce Lee em A Origem do Dragão *Solotov em (Josh Stewart O Atirador *Dan Gauthier (Alferes Sam Lavelle) Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração (7ª temporada) *Yani Gellman (Julian Gallego) O Mentalista *Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans - 2ª voz) Glee * Percy Patterson em Pépequeno *Santiago Alvado (Carlos Ferro) em Caer en tentación *Hendrickson em Nanatsu no Taizai *Touichirou Suzuki em Mob Psycho 100 *Kieran em Scream *Danny em The Catch *Dave Rose em Happy Endings *Henry Bowers em It – Capítulo Dois *Lance em Casal Improvável *Barley Lightfoot em Dois Irmãos: Uma Jornada Fantástica * Tommy em Sombra Lunar Jogos eletrônicos * Alex em Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Luca Abele em Dishonored 2 * Kayn em League of Legends *Alexios em Assassin's Creed Odyssey "Dublar o novo Assassin’s Creed foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Curto muito dublar games porque também jogo, e fazer parte dessa franquia, que eu adoro, é bom demais, comenta Rossatto." Peças de teatro *''O Homem no Espelho - Musical'' *''O Julgamento do Paranormal'' *''Hella'' *''Godspell'' *''Tudo por um Pop Star'' *''Peter Pan – Eu acredito em Fadas'' *''Anos 80 – Um Musical de Filho para Pai'' *''O Tesouro Encantado'' *''O Reino da Gataria'' *''60! Década de Arromba – Doc. Musical'' Ligações Externas *Raphael Rossatto no Facebook *Raphael Rossato no Instagram Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 80 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Cantores do Brasil Categoria:Cantores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Dubladores ítalo-brasileiros